Starker-¿Por qué no?
by LaLaDigon
Summary: El alcohol y la soledad no hacen buenas migas con un adolescente dispuesto a seducirte. No si eres Tony Stark al menos.


Sabía que el alcohol en su sistema era el principal responsable de lo que estaban haciendo, pero no podía si quiera pensar en retroceder. No cuando podía ver todos los fuertes y delineados músculos de Peter frente a él.

En alguna parte de su cerebro todas sus alarmas habían saltado y él lo único que podía decir a su favor era que el mocoso jugó sucio no dejándole ver sus intenciones hasta que llevaba una buena cantidad de whisky diluyendo su sangre.

¿Qué pasaba cuándo el alcohol te desinhibe y un jodido adolescente decidía seducirte? Pues fácil, te encontrabas sentado en tu maldito sillón con toda la camisa desabrochada y veías dos determinadas pero temblorosas manos abrirte el cinturón.

No se molestó en pensar en que haría gente más moralista, Rhody seguro moriría de un infarto y Rogers... desechó eso. Él era el puñetero problema. Él y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Él y lo mucho que le dolía no poder dejar de extrañarlo.

Cerró los ojos cuando la titubeante boca se apoyó sobre su cuello. Otra seguidillas de alarmas volvieron a resonar pero así hubiera tenido intenciones de frenarlo, todas hubieran muerto cuando sus manos empezaron a reptar por sus muslos camino a su entrepierna.

Le encantaría poder decir que era mejor, que alejó a Peter antes de que llegara a tocarlo, pero no era nada de todo eso. La mano del chico llegó a su destino sin interrupciones o restricciones. Incluso había alzado las caderas cuando, con cuidado y acariciándolo con la suave prenda en todo momento, le bajó los pantalones. A su favor, Peter había tardado una eternidad en sacarle el cinturón, más nervioso no podía estar y así lo ayudó. Pobre favor.

Cuando alzó los ojos de su espectacular cuerpo, que solo el mismo Lucifer pudo crearlo ya que era pecado en estado puro, y vio sus mejillas coloradas, gimió sin ningún tipo de pudor cuando se mordió el labio inferior dudando.

Podía ser el alcohol tomando las riendas pero Peter no desprendía una aura de un chiquillo, lo que incluso era peor, si se viera como lo que era: un jodido crío de quince años, él no tendría lo que hacía falta para hacerlo. Pero ese chico se veía fuerte, rudo, listo y él estaba pedido.

-Si quiere me puedo ir. -ofreció soltando su labio mirándolo de costado.

¿Hubiera dicho vete sobrio? Una duda que le quedaría eternamente pero en ese momento solo negó con la cabeza.

Peter asintió sonriéndole de lado y se volvió a inclinar sobre él arrancándole otro jadeo cuando su tersa boca se apoyó con delicadeza en el moretón que aún tenía en su ojo.

\- ¿Duele? -susurró mandando una ondas frías a lo largo de su cuerpo.

\- Sí -masculló por primera vez desde que Peter se había parado para cerrar la puerta.

\- Yo te voy a quitar el dolor -volvió a susurrar antes de dejar otro casto beso al lado del interior- Te lo juro Tony.

Estaba claramente superado, pero seguía sin poder o querer, ya no sabía, moverse.

Peter fue besando con mimo y cuidado cada una de las magulladuras que le había dejado la pelea y poco tenía aquéllo de sexual, por más que su mente intentaba decirle que estaba en una situación, cuan lo menos cuestionable y dejando de lado lo completamente ilegal del caso, mala. Cada nuevo beso dado con tanto cuidado estaba fulminando su líbido y arrullando su maltrecho pecho. Si antes la sola idea de alejar al chico le pareció vaga o incluso imposible en el mismo momento que Peter beso su pecho, allí donde alguna vez hubo un corazón palpitante de anhelo y vida, se volvió un doloroso plan que no iba a poder llevar a cabo.

\- Todos los dolores -murmuró entendiendo exactamente qué era lo que él sentía.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza al pensar que era tan obvio el motivo por el cual llevaba bebiendo que intentó correrse, pero de nuevo la patente fuerza del chico lo mantuvo quieto en la silla.

\- Déjame -pidió con voz queda y tuvo que hacerlo. ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo nadie le pedía que se dejara cuidar? Ya parecía cosa de otra vida. Un recuerdo tan lejano que le sabía a mentira. Una baga alucinación de una mente desesperada.

¿Y después de todo no lo fué? Steve se lo pidió cuando se enteró de su peor miedo. Perderlo por no haber hecho lo suficiente y aún así, aún sabiendo que antes de incluso ser pareja ese era su más gran temor, lo había abandonado. Bucky apareció y las promesas de amor, cariño y afecto se fueron con él.

Es mi mejor amigo, estuvo ahí cuando nadie más lo estuvo. Se lo debo ya lo abandoné una vez, no puedo volver a hacerlo. Así de simple, así de fácil, así de duro fue su adiós. Y todo para que para cuando él pudo aplastar los celos e ir por él a buscarlo y darle una oportunidad otra segunda puñalada lo estuviera esperando.

Steve que técnicamente lo obligó a hablar de sus padres, que lo empujó hasta que terminó confesando medio roto lo mucho que los extrañaba, había tenido la cara de besarlo y consolarlo sabiendo aquello.

La boca de Peter atacó con piedad y clemencia a su cuello alejandolo del dolor. Podía sentir su cálida respiración humedecer su piel allí por donde pasaba, su suave rozar y, estaba seguro que más allá del alcohol, podía sentir su amor.

Él chico no había tenido reparos en decirle de muchas formas lo mucho que le atraía, pero lo habían tomado en broma. No iba a ser ese el primer mocoso en intentarlo, pero jamás contó con aquel desenlace. La cruel despedida de Steve había dejado una brecha imposible de sellar y por mas que ya había pasado un largo mes, él no encontraba paz. La fuerza que siempre lo motivó para seguir se había ido, la llama que daba vida a su yo más aguerrido se había extinto y solo quedaba ese simple mortal falto de algo a lo que siempre temió, amor.

Sabía perfectamente que era de cobardes culpar a los demás por sus actos, lo había aprendido a la dura con Ultrón, pero nunca se sintió más real que cuando las manos de Peter subieron lentamente por su pecho y se hundieron en su pelo arrancándole un gemido bajo. Teniendo a Steve nunca habría permitido aquello, no importaba cuánto tomara, siempre podía defenderse pero cuando Peter se acercó, le arrebató el vaso y sin pensárselo dos veces lo beso Tony no hizo nada, se quedó petrificado, como en ese momento que volvía a repartir la acción con la misma pasión, y lo dejó hacer a su antojo.

Sin embargo, esa vez no se frenó, esta vez cuando la cálida lengua rozó sus labios entreabrió la boca y saboreo a Peter. No se permitió pensar en el fuerte gusto a whisky, no se permitió pensar en la inexperiencia que demostraba Peter, solo se zambulló en su delicado gusto a menta, se dejó arrastrar por su necesidad y casi sin proponérselo se entregó al placer. Alzó las manos y se permitió sentir su piel bajo sus manos, tan suave y cálida que por un momento se olvidó de los duros y trabajados músculos que estaba acostumbrado a palpar, tan diferentes a los fuertes pero ágiles que en ese momento tocaba.

Por unos gloriosos instantes los recuerdos se fueron, solo la realidad se alzó frente a él, y tan desesperado como necesitado, empezó a tocarlo. Recorrió con hambre de olvido el cuerpo que retorcidamente parecía diseñado para él. Cada uno de sus músculos entraba exactamente en sus manos, no sentía que nunca iba a poder abarcarlo del todo. Escuchó los gemidos que soltaba sin contenerse, sin intentar reprimir lo que le hacía sentir.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello. Dejó sus manos vagar por su cuerpo hasta que llegaron al áspero jean que Peter traía puesto. Cuando su cerebro intentó advertirle lo que estaba por hacer y frenarlo sintió las manos de Peter sobre las suyas terminado su trabajo. Otra vez la imposibles suavidad se sintió ajena contra sus callosas manos. Casi hipnotizado tanteo su cuerpo, la sensación de tocar algo prefecto chocaba contra su conciencia.

\- Por favor -jadeo Peter contra su oído desesperado- No me voy a romper...

Tony se separó ligeramente de él y esa vez Peter se lo permitió. Apoyando su frente contra su agitado pecho se mantuvo quieto mientras él volvía a preguntarse qué era lo que pretendía con un mocoso de quince años.

Pasó saliva sintiendo su respiración acelerarse. Era un mocoso, no podía hacer aquello. No importaba cuanto lo quisiera, tenía que pensar en Peter. Peter que era muy chico para entender qué era lo que estaban por hacer. Peter que se iba a arrepentir...

\- No soy virgen -susurró Peter sobre su pecho y parte de su sistema cognitivo entró en cortocircuito ante esa simple afirmación- Lo necesito -remató arrastrando sus buenas intenciones por el piso.

Alzó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos y Tony estaba seguro que nunca en su vida se había topado con semejante expresión. Necesidad, ansias, pasión, miedo, determinación... tantas que le resultaba increíble que pudieran coexistir en un una sola persona.

\- No tienes una idea del tiempo que llevo soñando contigo -suspiro volviéndose a morder el labio sin correr la mirada.

Veía la timidez colorear su rostro pero imposiblemente determinado no corría la cara, no le esquivaba la mirada, Peter estaba convencido de lo que estaba hablado y quería que Tony lo supiera.

\- Te deseó desde siempre Tony... y cuando apareciste en mi casa... -lo vio cerrar los ojos atormentado. Se alejó un poco de él preocupado por lo que podría decirle- Dios sabe que desde ese día sólo puedo pensar en ti. En lo mucho que te deseo. -Tony inspiró con fuerza al sentir la mano cerrarse sobre su polla y ver el hambre a través de sus ojos al abrirlos- En lo loco que me volves... -terminó de reclinarse en su asiento cuando la mano empezó a moverse- Y entonces me dí cuenta, lo vi en tus ojos, en la lucha de Alemania... -Tony dió un respingo ante esas palabras, justo aquello era lo último que necesitaba- Pero también vi como se fué -agregó apretando su polla con más fuerza distrayendolo- Yo nunca te podría dejar -dijo con un susurró dejando caer su mirada allí donde su mano estaba- ¿Cómo podría? Te admiro desde siempre, te deseo desde que entendí la diferencia y te quiero Tony.

Tony se aferró a los apoya brazos cuando la cabeza de Peter se acercó a sus costillas y dejó un beso húmedo y empezó a descender lentamente.

\- Yo si te quiero -canturreo deslizando su lengua en torno a su ombligo arrancándole otro gemido- Yo no me escondería -suspiró soplando aire frío donde había besado.

Lo miró alarmado, por encima de la bruma del alcohol su libido cobraba fuerzas y empezaba a luchar por tener más de aquél chico.

\- Se lo que todos piensan cuando me ven... -masculló mordiendo ligeramente su piel- Puede que tenga quince años -gruño molesto- Pero tengo un iq de 250. -Tony puso los ojos en blanco cuando sintió la sonrisa posarse sobre su pubis- Reto al que sea a desafiarme mental, física o emocionalmente y quiero ver que me gane.

Levantó de golpe la vista y Tony se perdió en ella.

\- Se lo que dice mi documento Tony, pero no soy solo eso.

Se paró de repente y le regaló un primer plano de su trabajado abdomen. Hundió las manos en las costuras del jean y se terminó de bajar la ropa. Sin nada más que poder hacer desde su lugar observó su cuerpo. La perfecta v que se formaba hasta llegar a su pubis, la ligera mata de vello castaño que descendía hasta su miembro. Se relamió vulgarmente inspeccionado la potente erección que se alzaba frente él.

Se sintió ruin al darse cuenta de las injustas comparaciones que su mente empezó a formular. Falta de masa corporal, altura y ni hablar de la musculatura, pero había algo en sus ojos que le era desconocido. Algo que lo obligó a arrastrar su culo al borde de la silla y tirar con fuerza de Peter para poder estudiarlo de cerca.

Como si él de verdad tuviera más fuerza Peter cayó de rodillas entre sus piernas, una idea perversa y oscura se enroscó en su mente, si él chico estaba tan dispuesto a dejarse llevar... si entendió desde un principio quién iba a llevar a quien... Pateó lejos eso de su mente, de momento tenía que darle atención a otra cosa. De momento, dos palabras clave que ni a él ni a su inconsciente se le escaparon.

Sujetó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria el mentón de Peter y lo acercó a su rostro. Sus párpados se abrían y se cerraban mucho más rápido que antes y ahora sí parecía nervioso. Quizás sobrio le daría vergüenza, pero se veía tierno y deseable poniendo aquella cara de desconcierto. Sobrio le daria asco exitarse por eso, pero el chico 250 de iq había sido astuto y lo agarró desarmado en todos los sentidos de la palabra. F.R.I.D.A.Y lo habría noqueado de solo ver que podía llegar a sucumbir a los intentos de Peter.

Sacudió la cabeza molesto, como odiaba intentar razonar borracho. No era asi como funcionaba beber, pero de nuevo asi lo queria el mocoso, despistado. No le servía su humor beligerante así que lo dejó tomar hasta que su mente se embotó y no podía pensar con claridad. Esperó hasta despojarlo de sus barreras mentales y allí estaba: desnudo y la orden.

Volvió a concentrarse en su mirada, estudiandolo cerca, forzando a su mente a buscar y explicar aquello que no sabía reconocer.

\- ¿No me crees no es cierto? -susurró Peter pasando saliva por primera vez preocupado- No lo vas a hacer hasta que lo veas por ti mismo -agregó con algo de resignación- No importa -sacudió la cabeza mientras que desplegaba una sonrisa ganadora- Vas a tener tiempo de sobra para que te acostumbres a la idea... -movió un poco el mentón restregandose contra su mano- Tenemos que esperar a que tenga edad suficiente para que todo el mundo lo sepa...

Tony dió un respingo. Bien no es no supiera aquello, es que simplemente no se le ocurrió que podría volver a estar en una situación como esa.

Peter aprovechó su distracción y se inclinó sobre su boca. Con cuidado y algo de vacilación tomó su labio entre los dientes y tiró suavemente. Su mano volvió a sujetar con ímpetu su mentón y Peter gimió licuando su cerebro con aquel sonido.

-No voy a negarte que va a ser divertido -sonrió contra su boca y Tony deseó estar menos borracho.

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tomó y que sus actos no era propiamente los de un hombre que está por negarse a algo... sabía que no interesaba lo que dijera, Peter siempre iba a creer que lo que relataba era una posibilidad. Y solo por un instante se permitió pensar en repetir. Sabía que estaba mal, que la sola idea tendría que resultar chocante pero Peter volvió a la carga besándolo con algo más de fuerza y ya no logro recordar exactamente el porqué no debería...

-Deja de pensar -gimió acercándose de rodillas a él- No pienses mas Tony... -Peter se alejó llevando su mano con él, visto que no parecía poder despegarla de él y haciendo un puchero bastante ilegal masculló- Por favor señor Stark.

Tony se quedó mirándolo petrificado. Su erección dio un tirón desesperada ante esas palabras, ante esa cara y maldito fuera ante ese tonito. ¿Cuánto había pasado? No parecía tanto, pero el repentino hambre feroz que lo atacó no parecía dar cuenta de ello. Como si su mente entendiera que por allí no era el maldito lugar, sola expulsó lejos los recuerdos de Steve. Que bien mirado de sumiso no tenía nada, a decir verdad no se quejaba, pero viendo los grandes ojos de Peter una parte dormida de su cerebro que se había apagado, volvió a la vida.

Las dudas seguían perpetrando su mente confundiendo, Peter se había apresurado, le faltaban unos cuantos whiskys más para poder hacerlo sin rastro de pena o pudor. Dejó caer la mano sabiendo que por mucho que lo deseara estaba mal. Dejó de mirarlo porque dicha resolución se volvía aire de solo apoyar sus ojos en él otra vez.

Escuchó el suspiro, Peter vio por el rabillo del ojo que se ponía de pie. Se abstuvo a cerrar sus ojos cuando la atrayente anatomía quedó a su alcance.

\- ¿Es por mi edad? -preguntó dolido.

\- Sí -masculló algo mareado cuando un dolor intenso le aguijoneo el pecho al escuchar su voz.

\- No me voy a ir Tony. Si tengo que esperar tres años lo voy a hacer.

\- No tienes que hacer nada Peter -se volvió a verlo y no le sorprendió verlo completamente vestido junto a su escritorio.

\- Ese es el punto Señor Stark. Quiero hacerlo, porque usted merece la pena. -añadió cuando él corrió la vista intimidado- ¿Tengo que esperar tres años? No importa, aún va a valer la pena.

Soltando otro suspiro más pesado aún, se acercó a él y lo ayudó a pararse. Aún un poco perdido en sus palabras, pero sobre todo en su ojos y la intensidad con la que le hablaron, se sobresalto un poco cuando las manos de Peter volvieron a poner en su lugar su ropa. Agachó la mirada y lo vio cerrar cada uno de los botones de su camisa. Podía leer su tristeza pero de nuevo lo golpeaba su corta edad, ya iba a superarlo. Esperaba que él también pudiera.

\- Me voy -le informó y Tony tuvo que contener las malditas palabras que le quemaban la garganta. Asintió sin intenciones de hablar, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Podía sentir el alcohol remitiendo pero seguía sin estar muy seguro de su juicio. No cuando Peter tenia la mas absoluta de las tristezas descomponiendo su rostro- ¿Puedo besarlo señor Stark? Sólo besarlo -juró alzado la mano como buen niño boy scout.

Otra vez la seguidilla de alarmas se encendió pero Tony pateó sus preceptos morales recién adquiridos lejos. Estaba resignado el premio grande y no era tan altruista para perderse eso. No podía hacerlo con el chico, pero un beso no mataba a nadie y si con ello la cara de Peter volvía a verse mínimamente aceptable y le alejaba aquella tristeza que contagiaba, más valía la pena.

Le sonrió de costado y aquella vez él fue el que agachó la cabeza. Frenó a unos milímetros de la boca de Peter y soltó un poco de tibio aire sobre ellos. Peter se estiró contra él sin darse cuenta y Tony aprovechó para rodearle la cintura mientras lo empujaba contra su pecho. Cuando apoyó su boca sobre la de Peter se tragó un gemido. Tan suave. Tan perfecto. Cerró los ojos y tiró despacio de su labio inferior. La respiración brusca de Peter atentaba con hacerle olvidar lo que estaba haciendo y cuando fue a separarse Peter lo sujetó de las caderas. Sonrió contra su boca y él le respondió divertido.

Sentía la risa burbujear en su cuerpo y abrió la boca para deslizar su lengua sobre los labios entreabiertos del chico. Cuándo jadeó suavemente, Tony se dejó de vueltas y lo besó enserio. Era divertido y tal, pero cuando sintió la lengua de Peter contra la suya buena parte de sus ideales se fueron de paseo y sujetándolo con fuerza lo empujó hasta que terminó sentándolo en su escritorio. Se empujó entre sus piernas y hundió las manos en su pelo tirándolo para alzar su cabeza. Las manos de Peter le sujetaban los hombros pegándolo más contra él y Tony sintió su cuerpo arder.

Descendió una de sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de Peter y casi le arranca la remera para poder volver a sentir su diferente piel, se recordó que aquello era con ropa antes de poder olvidarlo. Siguió bajando su mano hasta acunar el trasero firme y respingón. Gimió apretándose más contra él y arrastrándolo por el escritorio lo pego cuanto pudo a su cuerpo. Peter alzó las piernas para enredarlas en torno a sus caderas y él volvió a jadear, hablando de errores... aquél era uno de los grandes, sin poder frenar besó con más fiereza a Peter, saboreando al máximo su entusiasta boca y se quedó quieto cuando Peter se empezó a frotar contra él.

No es que una fuera mejor que otra... pero ya se le había pasado el tren de la cordura y era algo que los dos necesitaban. Dejó la boca de Peter y bajo lentamente por su cuello mientras empezó a mover las caderas contra Peter. Succiono con fuerza sobre su cuello cuando Peter gimió arqueándose contra él y lo fue guiando con manos firmes para generar la mayor fricción que pudiera. La suave tela de su bóxer estaba desquiciándolo y la firme polla de Peter era el maldito enchufe.

\- Por-por favor Se-Señor Stark -gimió tironeando de su camisa y Tony negó con la cabeza.

Si quería volver dentro de tres malditos años no iba a negarse, pero no en ese momento.

\- Quieto Parker -gruño contra su cuello antes de empezar a morderlo con fuerza.

\- S-sí -gimió levantando una de sus manos hasta su cabeza para apretarlo más contra su cuello.

Tony necesitaba más, el calor le consumía la sangre y no tenía suficiente. Se centró en que hacer... ya había transgredido buena parte de lo que él consideraba la larga línea del bien y el mal, así que solo un poco más allá no iba a afectar la ecuación.

Dando un último lametazo a su cuello se separó de él y llevó sus manos al pantalón. Peter se echó más para atrás para poder ver qué es lo que hacía y dejo quieta sus caderas.

\- ¿V-va a ha-cerlo? -gimió entrecortadamente

\- Silencio Parker -masculló con la cabeza embotada.

Liberó su miembro de una sola vez y lo sujetó con firmeza. Un gemido contenido salió de la garganta de Peter y Tony volvió a preguntarse porqué no lo hacía. Era más que obvio que el muchacho lo quería, era muy evidente que él también lo quería, pero no podía olvidarse así nomas de que era lo que pedía. Una cosa era aquello y otra muy distinta compartir toda esa intimidad. No era un idealista, pero no solía subestimar el sexo. No desde hacía muchos años al menos. Si Peter hubiera aparecido su vida diez años atrás... cruelmente recordó que tendría cinco y titubeó un segundo. Ya que, Peter tenía razón, tenía la edad que tenía pero no era un completo niño. Si lo suficiente para que él no llegará hasta el fin de aquello, pero no tanto como para no buscar una mínima gratificación.

Después de dudar lo que aparecieron dos segundos, retrocedió un paso y con cuidado deslizó la lengua por la brillante punta. Peter soltó un improperio derrumbándose sobre el escritorio pesadamente pero el siguió saboreándolo, con los ojos puestos en su cara, unas pocas veces más para luego cerrar los labios entorno a su erección.

Gimió cuando sintió las piernas de Peter temblar y succiono mientras lo metía y sacaba tanto cómo su garganta se lo permitía, si frenó no fue por gusto propio, Peter había empezando a embestirlo y percibió que no estaba para mucho más. Dando unas últimas lamidas a lo largo se enderezó y se topó con los ojos brillantes mirándolo sin saber muy bien que hacer o esperar. Pasó saliva desesperado, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que los motivos empezaron a sonarle muy pomposos incluso para él. Antes de que su cabeza llegara a una conclusión a esa altura obvia, procedió a desabotonar su propio pantalón y solo corriendo lo necesario del bóxer liberó su propia erección.

Peter se enderezo jadeando cuando las agarró con la mano izquierda y mientras sujetaba la nuca de Peter para darle un beso voraz empezó a masturbarlos. La calidez y la fricción prometían, pero eran sin dudas los murmullos descontrolados de Peter lo que estaba haciendo de aquella una de las mejores pajas conjuntas de su vida, como el chico se aferraba a él intentando profundizar el beso o como movía arrítmicamente sus caderas intentando obtener más fricción o más rapidez, estaba pudiendo con él. Con él que se olvidó de todo y de todos. De su maldita edad, del maldito Steve y de sus malditos preceptos morales que lo impulsaban a dejar de lado la promesa de algo increíble.

\- Párate -le ordenó soltándolo y Peter no se tomó ni un segundo de duda, antes de que terminara casi de hablar Peter se habían parado. Tony recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y vio su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de sus bruscos jadeos, sus mejillas completamente rojas y su hinchada boca entreabierta. Era un maldito pecado y él un jodido pecador, ¿por qué no lo hacía?- Voltéate. -volvió a ordenar y Peter asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo vio ponerse ligeramente blanco- Si te lastimas... ya verás lo que puede pasarte -lo amenazó sujetándolo por detrás y con cuidado rozando su labio hasta que lo soltó. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando Peter jadeó pegándose a él al escucharlo- Inclínate -demandó con un tono brusco y complacido lo vio obedecerlo. Su polla dio otro tirón y él solo sacudió la cabeza intentando aferrarse con uñas y dientes a lo que quedaba de su autocontrol.

Deslizó su mano por el cuello de Peter y fue bajando a lo largo de su columna aplicando la presión exacta en los puntos más sensibles, seguía moviendo su mano sobre su polla a un ritmo tranquilo viendo como Peter se retorcía con solo aquella caricia. Tan sensible, pensó escuchando los suaves murmullos que soltaba de a intervalos irregulares. Cuando llegó a la zona lumbar apretó más y Peter alzó más su precioso y redondo trasero en su dirección.

\- Perfecto -masculló obnubilado cuando lo sujetó con firmeza en la palma de su mano.

\- Por favor -volvió a susurrar Peter meneando las caderas en su dirección y Tony lo recompensó dejando un par de besos en aquella zona.

No iba a hacer lo que Peter esperaba, no en ese momento, pero Dios sabía que tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo, pero no esa noche y ya no era solo su edad lo que le estorbaba. Era todo el alcohol que había tomado, era saber que a la mañana siguiente se iba a arrepentir y Peter no se merecía nada de aquello. Menos se merecía las desagradables comparaciones que su cabeza no podía parar de ejecutar. No, Peter se merecía más y no sabía si iba ser capaz de dárselo, pero... y solo pero, si él insistía en seguir persiguiéndolo, él iba a insistir en ser un mejor hombre. Casi lo había logrado, pensó en el momento en que volvía a sujetar la polla de Peter que se golpeaba contra el escritorio, casi.

Sujetando su polla la guio hasta la entrada de Peter y empezó a restregarse con cuidado, absorbiendo el calor, empapándose de su necesidad y mientras los masturbaba al mismo despiadado ritmo dejó que Peter se empujara contra ella, se alejaba cuando el mocoso intentaba ir más allá y sacudía con más fuerza su polla cuando este gruñía frustrado. Subió un poco más la velocidad y cuando Peter empezó a jadear más y más rápido él empezó a simular una verdadera penetración con fuerza hasta que ambos se corrieron un gruñido bastante uniforme.

Se quedó viendo unos segundos el precioso culo frente a él lleno de su semen y tuvo que cerrar los ojos antes de hacer alguna estupidez, volvió a pensar en Peter que estaba recostado sobre su escritorio con la frente apoyada intentado recuperar la respiración. Sintiendo un repentino sueño Tony se agachó hasta sujetar los pantalones de Peter y se los subió con la misma presteza y calma que él se los había bajado. Se acomodó los suyos evitando pensar en lo manchados que estaban y besando la espalda de Peter se inclinó sobre él.

\- Párate -susurró contra su oído y agarrándolo de los hombros lo enderezó con él.

Peter giró en sus brazos y como pudo se aguantó un bostezo.

\- Ve a dormir Parker -le dijo con una media sonrisa- Mañana tienes que volver a casa.

\- ¿Usted? -preguntó mirándolo esperanzado.

\- A mi vida -no pudo evitar hacerle una mueca contrariada. Vaya vida la que le esperaba, Rhody en silla de ruedas y Visión devastado. S.H.E.I.L.D casi en ruinas y un montón de amigos fugitivos.

\- No lo voy a ver más -dijo amargamente corriendo la cara.

Sonrió sin saber porqué, no se suponía que tenía que darle alas, pero ¿quién podía resistirse a semejante cara de pena?

\- Estaré pendiente de tí -con cuidado alzó su mentón y lo miró a los ojos- Me enteraré si te metes en problemas Parker y no soy muy paciente con los chicos problemas.

Peter asintió sonrojándose ligeramente y aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un último beso.

\- Vete. -le dijo sobre su boca separándose de él y poniendo unos buenos pasos de distancia. Peter dudo unos instantes antes de abrir la boca.

\- Yo le dije que nunca iba a dejar de intentarlo -le dijo con un aplomo que lo sorprendió- No me importa que no me creas Tony, yo no voy a desaparecer de tu vida.

Se giró sin darle tiempo a réplica y lo vio salir por la puerta con la cabeza en alto. Se dejó caer en su silla y esquivó mirar de frente la mancha inconfundible en su escritorio con una sonrisa. La verdad es que casi esperaba con ansias ver que tipo de problemas podía buscar el chico para obligarlo a ir a buscarlo.


End file.
